Promise Me?
by xChibi Okami
Summary: While on the run Annabeth gets lost in Manhattan at age 7. Percy runs into her and has this feeling of connection? They make a promise of a life time. Will it all fall apart at Camp Half Blood? Based on Lightning Thief. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl about the age of seven ran through the night of day. It was pouring hard and her blonde hair was slowly starting to become straight and stick to her face. She ran and ran looking for something, or more likely someone.

"Luke?" she called out in the empty streets.

She panted slightly before continuing to run in the rain on Manhattan. All she could do was turn and look around every corner and look back worried that something will pop out.

"Thalia!" she screamed.

The young girl was slowly collapsed to her knees feeling completely worn out, but she couldn't help it. She spent all day trying to find her two friends and companions she came with all this way.

"Where are you two?" she whispered while looking at the sad gray, evil clouds.

The girl sighed deeply while staring at the puddle. All she could think about is how she is going to find her friends and avoid the monsters without fighting.

_Crack._

The girl, on instinct, jumped to get feet and turned around. The only person she saw was a boy about her age with piercing, bright sea green eyes. He stared at her with a small smile with his jet black hair sticking to his face.

"Where is your parents?" He asked.

"Far away. Where are your parents?" she replied.

"My mommy is at work and my daddy well I never really met him in person only my step dad, stupid Gabe." the boy responded back while stepping closer to the girl.

"Why aren't you going home?" the girl asked.

"Why aren't you?" the boy smiled, "I'm Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy." he introduced himself.

"I asked the question first," she said glaring at the boy, "but my friends and 'family' call me Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." she said.

The boy removed his soaked jacket, but it was still surprisingly warm a little. He placed it over the girl, who stayed precaution around him.

"My step dad is home and I don't want to be around him." Percy responded.

"And like I said before, my parents are far away." Annabeth spoke while keeping the jacket around her feeling the warmth.

"Lets go to the candy shop around here alright? My mommy works there," Percy smiled while taking her hand. Annabeth immediately took her hand away.

"Why are you like this to a sudden stranger?" She asked.

Percy just simply shrugged, "For an odd reason it feels like we have this connection. Although I barely met you, I just want to take care of you because at any moment either one of us can break down from family or be attacked?" he suggested.

"How did you?" Annabeth spoke in sudden shock.

"I don't know. I have weird instinct, I think its because of my ADHD, or dyslexia." He explained with a smile.

Annabeth stepped back a bit, but slowly relaxed. In her eyes, the gears in her head started putting pieces together, "I think you'll be the one needing to be taken care of." she smiled.

"Its a pinky promise then?" Percy asked holding out his pinky, "no matter what, we will always be there for each other. Almost like siblings, or more half siblings." he smiled.

"Its a promise." she said hooking her pinky with his.

The rain started to lighten up and the two friends made their way to the candy shop with pinky hooked together. This is the beginning of a new friendship...

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Wake up lazy bum!" I exclaimed. I jumped on my adoptive eleven year old brother while he was in bed and yet he still didn't get up. We both groaned.

"Five more minutes." he whined.

I rolled my eyes and got off him running out the door and sliding down the stairs railing and running to my adoptive mother's side, "Morning Mom." I smiled.

"Morning Annie, going to sword practice?" My adoptive mother, Sally Jackson, smiled while she flipped some pancakes.

"Yea, but Percy won't wake up. Can I dump a bucket of water on him?" I asked.

"He does have tutoring lessons.." She spoke. She looked back at me and gave me a nod before I went inside our room with a bucket full of water.

_This is story on how I find myself protecting my adoptive family from monsters before my brother becomes the age of twelve almost like me. This is the story of a demigod..._

"Annabeth Jackson Chase! Thats cold water!" He whined jumping out of bed.

**Any good? I don't think this will be a turn out awesome, but I just wanted to see how it is. I was very bored and I wanted to see how if Annabeth was Percy's adoptive sister how will the Lightning Thief turn out? Yes Annabeth knows shes a demigod after what Thalia and Luke told her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Review s :D It really gave me a boost in self confidence. Oh! I saw X Men First Class :D AWESOME MOVIE! I LOVE IT!**

**BIG NEWS! I am going to be busy for 3 weeks over the summer I don't know when, but before it comes up I'll let you people know so I can get chapters ready so I can just post and leave kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hiya!" I exclaimed trying to hit my trainer. She moved away before I could blink and ram me to the ground with her shoulder. I screamed in pain before turning on my back and looking at her.

"Young Jackson, you need to learn more before you can go up against a professional like me." She gloated. My teacher, Saku, was a high professional swordsmen, but she can be such a clumsy person at times.

"You're seventeen thats a disadvantage, but then again this is too!" I exclaimed swipe kicking her ankle and jumping over her body while sticking my tongue out.

"You are so mean!" Saku whined while getting up. She tapped me with her wooden sword and pouted, "why are you so cruel Annabeth?" she asked.

"Its a natural trait." I replied while undoing my blonde, curly hair. Saku just giggled while I just started to remove my gear.

I sat down on the bench after several hours of sword training. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, _Four years since I lost them and monsters still come after me. I need to defend myself by myself since Percy doesn't know yet._

I pulled out my cell phone from my bag and carefully looked through it quickly so I wouldn't attract any monsters after remembering Thalia's words. I saw a text message,

_Annie! You know that promise we made a while back? Well I need help! how do you solve a factorization? -Percy Written by Grover_

I curse the day that I decided to try fixing my dyslexia. I sighed and started packing my things ready to go pick up my brother and our friend, Grover Underwood, from tutoring.

"Well I'm off Saku!" I exclaimed strapping on my bag. I turned around and waved good bye to my pinned trained.

"Oh bye Annie! I'll see you on Friday!" she yelled pushing the person she is currently training off.

I left the building and started heading to my brother's school well its our school, but mostly his since he goes there more then I do for his sessions. I patted my thigh and felt the knife, Luke gave me. I sighed sadly.

"When am I going to find you two?" I asked the air. When I was talking to myself I didn't pay attention and ran into someone, "O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

Instead of hearing a its okay sign, all I heard was growling. I looked up and the person wasn't there. I looked around and only saw people walking by me, but no one growling or acting unusual.

"Just my imagination?" I questioned and just started walking to Yancy Academy.

I kept walking and walking until I came across a school with gates. I ran up the steps and went inside the school. I walked down the school hallways while being creep out, _Is someone behind me?_

I knocked on the classroom door Percy and Grover suppose to be in, but no one answered. I opened the door and saw no one there, but Percy and Grover's backpack. "Percy? Grover?" I called out.

_Boom! Crash! Ka-Boom!_

I pulled myself out of the classroom and saw smoke and dust where the cafeteria suppose to be. I squinted my eyes and saw two figures running, "Annnaabetthh! Ruuuunnn!" Percy's recognizable voice shouted.

"What! Why!" I shouted.

"There is this huge lion creature thing! Along with a bull horned thing!" He shouted.

I cursed in my head and ripped my white clothing and got out my celestial bronze knife. I spun the knife in my hand to readjust my grip, "Grover get my idiotic brother out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" Grover responded quickly and pushed Percy out of here with his crutches while running with a slight goat-ish limp.

"Raawwrrr!" The lion-ish type creature roared. I stepped back a bit afraid of handling this type of monster which could physically hurt me or more likely kill me.

_Stomp! Stomp!_

"Okay I regret sending those two back to the normal,mortal world leaving me behind." I whispered.

"What in Hades name! Get back to where you came from, or I'll send you back to Tartarus it bits!" A grown, old man's voice shouted. The two monsters looked back and simply ran off in their half human form.

"Huh? Whos there!" I called out.

"Relax child," The man rolled out from around the corner. I relaxed a bit knowing it was my history teacher, Mr. Brunner. I looked at him confused, "confused child? I thought you might be. You are very gifted just like your other two friends," he explained.

"I know I'm gifted, but Percy and Grover? Actually I know about Grover, but Percy?" I asked.

"Those two monsters came after he spoke forbidden words. Annabeth Chase, you are a demigod are you not?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Yes sir," I spoke a bit relaxed, "but how did you know? I never recalled telling you." I questioned him while putting my knife away.

"With your great mind and significant talents along with the signs I can recall those of a demigod. Before you question me about knowing Greek mythology, I must tell you I am a immortal teacher." he explained.

"Immortal teacher? You mean Chiron the Centaur?" I asked remembering the history lesson about Chiron and how much Mr. Brunner was gloating on how Chiron was the best and the most handsome person like he was being conceited.

"That is correct," He replied with a light halfhearted smile, "I am him. I'm Chiron." he responded with this gloat.

"No wonder you were so conceited during that lesson. Pft I didn't know you were like that, I thought you were going to be nice and not be so selfish." I chuckled.

Chiron deeply chuckled and patted me on the shoulder, "After Percy's tutor session please meet me in the classroom so I can take you to the camp for demigods and if you don't then I know you would want to stay here." he explained before rolling away.

_Being able to leave? And the camp Thalia and Luke were talking about! I will be able to see them now! I need to take this offer and go to the camp! But wait.._

I looked back and saw the door wide open. Percy and Grover were outside and Grover seemed frustrated on keeping Percy in control. I smiled ghostly and went to grab my stuff and theirs.

_What if I leave Percy?_

**Scene Change to Midnight**

I stood awake. I couldn't sleep without telling Percy about my sudden choice of leaving him and our mom mostly with Gabe trying to get back.

"Percy?" I called out softly.

"Hm?" He replied.

"You're still awake?" I asked.

"Yea, I couldn't fall asleep after what happened. What was that?" He asked turning to face me. I shrugged trying to make it fake.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That lion thing and man bull?" He replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I responded with a bored expression.

"You're just like Grover," He sighed and faced his back to me. I got out of bed and went over to his bed and laid down beside him. I hugged him like I used to when we were seven and I had nightmares about Luke and Thalia or maybe even my family. He would be there to comfort me.

"Percy, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure?" He said not so shocked from my sudden movement. I guess he shouldn't since we are like siblings.

"How would you react on my sudden disappearance?" I asked.

"I'll be relieved and say 'Finally! I can finally sleep in peace!'," He joked. I kinda took it as the truth and punched him hard on the back, "I was joking sheesh!" he said.

"Don't joke with me. I'm being serious here Perseus." I said in a strict tone. He chuckled and turned so his face is facing me. I kinda turned red since he is close, but I didn't let it show in the dim light of the moon.

"Then I'll be serious," He spoke while returning the hug, "I would miss you greatly and I wouldn't know how I would react with all the sudden emotion rushing to me. I guess I would go a year looking for you and I won't stop until I finally find you." Percy smiled.

"What if I were to vanish tomorrow?" I questioned looking down. I placed my hand on his chest and I felt his steady heart beat.

He tightened his hold around me, "Then I would never let you go right here right now. I love you no matter what? Remember that promise?" he smiled.

I touched his cheek and traced my delicate fingers down to his neck, "When you say 'love', what kind of love do you mean?" I asked.

"Sibling love of course." He replied instantly.

"What if its like boyfriend-girlfriend type love?" I questioned while looking down at his chest.

He stayed silent, "I-I don't know how to respond to that. But if I can then I would tell you immediately," he spoke while letting go of me and turning his back towards me, "ask me that question when were older."

I giggled softly and smiled sadly. I sat up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Alright. I'll be sure to ask you when we are older," I spoke getting up and walking back to my bed, "_and when we finally meet again_" I whispered.

I snuggled into my blanket and stared at the wall. All I could think about is my question about love and his respond. Why am I all into this all of a sudden. I looked back and smiled sadly with a tear already trailing down my cheek, _"I don't want to say goodbye yet, but I have to if I want to see my old friends."_ I whispered and let the few tears roll down my cheek.

**Hahaha Is this good enough! I put some Percabeth moments and yes I am making Annabeth go to camp first so I can make this relationship more complicated with them not seeing each other for a whole year! That should be an awkward reunion. Oh! And next chapter will be short.**

**P.S CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW X 100**

**-Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I say it might be short, did you actually believe Ookami making short chapters xD haha your funny people! Anyways Lets get on with the show! Or story! Um...Yea xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything kay?**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up extra early today. I don't know why, but I had to get all my things before heading over to Chiron after. I got out of bed already excited and jumpy, but I never looked at Percy.

"Okay I gotta pack that, no wait I have to pack light." I whispered to myself while packing everything I owned into my duffel bag. I kept smiling big and thought about Luke and how much he could of grown same for Thalia.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw a sleepy Percy sleep talking, but he is sitting up. I smiled sadly at him.

"Yes Percy?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Where are you?" He asked.

I got up from the ground and slowly walked over to him. I laid him down and sat on the edge while staring at his peaceful, sleeping face. He looked almost like a baby.

I stroke his jet black hair and I felt how soft it was yet it was really messy. I sighed sadly, "I'm right here Percy," I whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I'm right here, brother." I said sadly.

"Don't go?" he whispered in his sleep. I smiled at his innocent and how much my throat is starting to choke up. I let one tear slide down my cheek before getting up.

"I'm sorry Percy." I whispered faintly. I slid everything under my bed and went back to sleep.

"_Hey Annabeth wake up," I opened my eyes and saw what appeared to look like Luke. I sat up and I was a bit sleepy, but I looked at him._

"_Luke?" I whispered. He put his finger against my lip and smiled at me handing me a knife._

"_Welcome back to Camp." Luke greeted giving me a peck on the cheek. I blushed lightly and smiled at him. I got out of bed and saw Thalia standing at the entrance with a faint smile._

"_Morning kid." she greeted._

"_Morning Thalia." I smiled. I walked out of our cabin and saw the camp. A training arena that is perfecto along with all the Greek Gods that Thalia told me about._

"_Everything is perfect huh?" Luke asked while putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and nodded quickly, "I thought so. Well Chiron said he wanted to talk to you, should I go with you?" Luke asked._

"_Nah, I should talk to Chiron myself. I mean Chiron is trustful ain't he." I giggled. I waved bye to them before going to this big White house almost like the president residents._

_I walked in and saw Chiron in his wheelchair. I titled my head at him and walked closer to him and all he could do was stare at the table._

"_Annabeth, please take a seat." He demanded. I did what I was told and took a seat across from him. He still had his eyes glued to the ground._

"_What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while looking at him. _

_He finally had the courage to look at me and his eyes were puffy. I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the right in a confused state that I acted like a mortal blonde. _

"_Its about Perseus, you know Perseus Jackson," He replied. He grabbed his tie and started playing with it while acting nervous, "he was killed by a Chimera."_

"No!" I screamed. I looked at Percy's bed quickly and saw nothing, but an empty bed and a note beside me, "Annie, out to tutoring, don't go surfing without me Percy." I read.

I laughed sadly while putting my hand to my eye. I kept laughing nervously and sadly feeling quite shocked that in a peaceful dream I would have something terrifying.

I looked at the wall clock in our room and saw it was almost the end of Percy's tutoring session. My eyes widen and I quickly got ready with; brushing my teeth, putting my hair in a pony tail, and getting some clothes on.

"Damn why did my body have to function with getting more sleep!" I cursed while putting my shoes on. I left the room quickly and saw no one home, "okay Sally won't know." I spoke getting out some notebook paper.

_Sally I know its sudden, but remember the time you found me with a knife? Well it is that time that I need to get to safety. Mr. Brunner already suggested that. I'll be gone from this house now. Don't tell Percy until next year?_

_-Annabeth_

The only real person I told I'm a demigod was Sally. She didn't understand why I carried a knife, but when living with Percy and feeling a strong sense of power I think I should tell her. Although when I asked about Percy, she just smiled and put a finger to her mouth not saying a word.

I folded the paper and quickly left it in Sally's room. I ran back to Percy's room and grabbed my stuff and strapped it to my back. I was about to run out, but when my foot stopped at the door I just couldn't.

"Why am I such a coward?" I questioned myself. I turned around and walked over to Percy's bed and sat on it. I smiled sadly.

"_Percy." I whispered in a hush tone. I was about seven at the time._

"_What is it Annie?" He asked while having his back to me. We were suppose to be sleeping, but I got a nightmare about Luke and Thalia being killed._

"_Nightmare." I responded._

_He sat up and faced me. In the dim light of the moon, I could see he had a sad smile. He patted the spot next to him and I climbed onto his bed and sat there. It was peaceful._

"_Don't worry Annie, nothing will harm you. And the dream isn't real," He said putting his arm around my shoulder and rubbing the other shoulder. It was soothing, "plus I'm here to take care of you. Remember our promise last month?" he asked._

_I nodded and smile, "We'll take care of each other." I responded._

"_Always." Percy replied. I hugged him and smiled against his shoulder._

_He returned the hug, "Go back to bed Annabeth." He whispered in my ear soothingly, but me being as stubborn as always shook my head._

"_I'm sleeping in this bed." I responded._

"_Fine, but don't kick me like last time." He sighed with a smile._

"_No promises." I replied and gave him a peck on the cheek and snuggled into his warmth. For an odd reason I felt comfortable in his arms like I felt with Luke._

I wiped away some tears and smiled sadly before getting up. I walked out of the bedroom and went back to Sally's. I hid the note inside Sally's night stand and left without another word.

I left the house and ran down the streets. I kept on running until I got to Yancy Academy and I panted to much that I thought I would pass out on the sidewalk.

I ran inside and went down the hallways quickly. I saw Percy's tutoring classroom door open, "No." I whispered and tried to make a plan. I looked at the lockers next to the door. I smiled.

I climbed on top of the lockers and threw my backpack above the door before I jumped to the other side of the door. I grabbed my stuff and ran down to Mr. Brunner's class.

I saw the door and burst right in, "Chiron, I wanna go to camp." I blurted out.

Chiron, or well formerly known to me as Mr. Brunner smiled at me and wheeled himself out of his desk. He opened his mouth to tell me something and his face wasn't all bright a cheery...

**One Year time skip...**

"Annabeth!" A male voice called out. I turned around from my desk and looked at the door. I sighed and got up, but when I passed by the window in the Athena cabin,..

_Why did you fill my mind all of a sudden?_ I thought while looking out at the ocean. I smiled sadly, but put on a facade and opened the door,

The door opened to reveal a tall man with light blonde hair. He had a scar running down his face after an incident with his real father, Hermes, "Hey Luke." I greeted with a happy tone.

**Yea so I did the one year time skip. I am writing really fast cause I didn't finish the chapter last night so I had to do this while getting ready for school. Damn it anyways I'll stop ranting so You'll leave!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW X200 (P.S I KNOW ITS CRAPPY)**

**-oOKAMI**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M GOING CRAZY! I HAVE ALGEBRA EXIT EXAMS TOMORROW (2 DAYS!) AND THEN SEVERAL PROJECTS DUE! I AM DEAD F-IN DEAD! WAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sat down next to Thalia's tree. Apparently she tried tor rescue both Grover and Luke from a pack load of monsters and sacrifice herself. I leaned my head against the tree.

"A year huh?" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. I felt the breeze pick up, "not seeing you at all makes me feel uncomfortable. Knowing that I can't go to you for help.." I whispered to the air with my eyes closed.

"_The world you are choosing is very dangerous child.."_ Chiron's word echoed. I opened my eyes so the words wouldn't continue.

"Annabeth! There you are!" Luke called out. I turned around and smiled at Luke and faintly blushed seeing him shirtless.

"What is it Luke?" I asked standing up. I dusted myself off and looked at him with that faint blush on my cheeks.

"Chiron just told me something about your sibling," He panted while being hunched over. He looked at me completely worn out.

"Oh? You mean Matthew?" I asked while panting him on the back. I grabbed his water bottle from him and sprayed it at Luke. He just grinned and laughed at me.

"No no," He replied stopping the water from spraying at him, "he is talking about this boy named I believe it was Perseus Jackson?" he replied. My eyes widen.

"I don't know him." I lied while walking pass him. I didn't want to bring him up in any conversation at all because I don't even know if he is alive or not.

"Sure you don't Wise Girl," Luke laughed while catching up to me, "your eyes just practically gave you away. How about telling me about him?" he asked.

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Why not? You seem to want to avoid him at all cost why is that?" He asked.

"Its because I don't wanna talk about him since I don't even know who he is." I replied while taking a turn towards my cabin.

"You know him. Chiron even mentioned that you might know him." Luke smiled. I turned my head away so I wouldn't fall for that irresistible smile.

"Key word; might. You gotta learn when people say might." I told him and kept walking towards my cabin. Luke just continued to push on.

"Please tell me about him? When I mentioned his name you seemed to jump from it and I saw that tiny smile you hide now and then." He continued on.

I reached my cabin and since I lost my patient I pulled out my knife and put it up against his neck, "I said I don't want to discuss about him! Yes I do know him, but it isn't for your concern!" I shouted.

He grinned at me. Luke lifted his hand up and moved the knife away from his neck slowly, "I got the answer now I just want to know what he is to you?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone please!" I shouted and entered my cabin. I closed the door on his face before I went to my bed. I laid down and looked at the ceiling.

I felt a tear start to form, but I shook it off. I turned my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, "When will I see you?" I whispered.

"_this path you chosen will not be easy nor will it be difficult. You can change your mind Annabeth, but I must warn you if you do then it will cause many problems.."_ Chiron's words kept echoing. I kept my eyes closed wanting to remember what he told me that day when I wanted to leave.

"_Are you willing to leave everything?"_ He asked me. It was at the moment that I didn't even know I actually fell asleep.

"_Where are you Annabeth?" A voice called. I looked around and saw nothing, but white. I was confined into this room._

"_I'm right here. Who are you?" I called out._

_An image of a young boy came to me. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes; Percy. I gasped and stepped back a bit and looked at him._

"_Why did you leave?" He asked._

"_I-its because I had to." I replied uncertain on how I should actually respond to him. He looked at me with soulless eyes._

"_Why did you leave me?" He asked._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was muted and I could see him staring at me before being rammed by a Chimera that just ignored me._

**Midnight Skip**

"No!" I exclaimed sitting up on my bed. I looked around and saw no one inside. I looked out and it was midnight by now, _What is going on?_ I asked myself.

I got up and went outside knowing that I didn't change at all after falling asleep. When I opened the cabin door I saw everyone running to the entrance of camp.

I started running there, but when I saw Chiron running back to the Big House with Grover, I saw a boy on his back. I gasped and went after Chiron. _He might be a Big Three kids for that great prophecy..._

I ran inside and saw Grover there, "Grover what happened!" I shouted shaking him.

"Well hello again to you too. Is that how you greet a brother when he barely sees you after a year?" Grover asked.

"I'll do that later! Just tell me who did you find! And how badly is he injured!" I shouted while shaking him.

"I found Percy and he is worn out from trying to kill a Minotaur, or well successfully killing a Minotaur." Grover responded. My arms went limp and I was in complete shock.

"_Are you willing to leave Percy Jackson?"_ Chiron's questioned echoed throughout my brain. I had never answered that questioned and I just told him I wanted to go to camp when that question came. What is the answer?

**Crappy huh! I'm very busy at the moment! Please bare with me! Stupid teachers had to make me busy damn it! Relax Ookami! Okay anyways cool review**

**NEW GENERATION IS COMPLETED AND I AM LOOKING FOR NEW DEMIGODS PLEASE REVIEW THE NEXT NEW STORY FOR IT CALLED ''DARKESS DAYS''!***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW X 300 (DON'T FORGOT TO VOTE ON MY POLL)**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ano...I don't know what to say...so um...ENJOY THE PROGRAM!1**

**Beep Beep Beep **

**Shit! I forgot about this announcement! Check out Darkest Day and post your own character! So get to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I touched his cheek. I felt like I was a seven year old once more just by one touch, "Why wasn't I there?" I whispered. He squirmed a bit.

"Mom.." he mumbled.

I was completely shock since Grover finally explained to me the whole thing. My 'step-mom', Sally Jackson, was taken away by the Minotaur and Percy must be taking it hard. I traced my hand from his cheek towards his hand.

"Don't...no.." he kept on mumbling. I smiled sadly, but I can never take him seriously if he keeps drooling in his sleep. I grabbed a wet napkin and wiped his face.

"Coming in! Stoll ambulance coming through!" A obnoxious, but recognizable voice came through the entrance. I let go of Percy's hand and stood up a bit annoyed.

"Connor!" I screamed.

"Ello! Connor Stoll is busy at the moment please talk back to him in about a few minutes~" He sang a tone at the end. I clenched my fist and marched to where he was and started to beat the living Hermes in him.

"You don't come in shouting when there are sick patients in here! They need the peace and quiet which you just interrupted at the moment! Sometimes you are very annoying!" I screamed shaking him.

"Someone is on their monthly friend~" Connor sang.

My face brighten up, "Connor I will kill you!" I screamed and grabbed my knife. He seemed to be able to squirm out of his shirt and run from me in the infirmary. I didn't bother to chase him.

"Stupid Stoll, when I'm in this infirmary he should know I'm probably worrying about someone and yet he still tries to annoy me," I muttered. I opened walked around the corner and saw Percy sitting up, "Percy!" I shouted and ran over to him.

"W-Where am I?" He stuttered. Percy turned his head and looked at me, his eyes squinted at the sight of me. I felt hurt, but then my logical side told me its probably because of the sleep, "w-who are you?" he asked before falling asleep once more.

"Annabeth," Chiron's voice called. I turned around and saw he was wheeling himself in his wheelchair, "has young Perseus woken up yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all sir." I lied.

"Well once he is awake please inform me," Chiron spoke before going back to his regular duties.

I sat down back on the chair and held Percy's hand. Just been a year and I already miss him this greatly? I giggled at myself and looked at his sleeping face, "Well you forgive me?" I asked.

I moved his jet black hair from his face and looked at the Minotaur horn he never let go. I sighed sadly for him and how I couldn't even be there for him. We promised each other we would be looking out for one another.

"Annie!" Luke's voice shouted. I let go of Percy's hand quickly and stood up facing the door. Luke came in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Luke," I greeted in such a happy tone. I moved closer and gave him a hug, "so what brings you here in the infirmary? You aren't injured are you?" I asked a bit concerned.

"No no," he laughed while returning the hug. He stepped back and twirled his sword in his hand so the hilt will hit his shoulder gently, "I just came to see the kid everyone been talking about and wanted to know if you needed to train?" he asked.

"Oh and his name is Percy by the way. And I can't, well not at the moment though. Chiron told me to watch out for Percy just in case he wakes up and I have to feed him." I replied.

"Oh that sucks like Hades. Well I also had a question," Luke said while staring at Percy over my shoulder, "you seem close to him. What is your relationship with him?" he asked.

"Nothing. Well I don't know Luke," I replied while staring at him, "but I guess I just have this sibling bond with him that all." I responded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm positive." I replied.

He nodded, "Alright then I'll be taking my to the sword fighting." he said in such a retarded way that I couldn't even hold in my mini laughing fit.

I sat back down in my seat and took Percy's hand gently, "What are you to me?" I questioned myself. I looked at him and felt my face heat up a bit, but it was probably from the warmth in here.

_I touched his cheek and traced my delicate fingers down to his neck, "When you say 'love', what kind of love do you mean?" I asked._

_"Sibling love of course." He replied instantly._

_"What if its like boyfriend-girlfriend type love?" I questioned while looking down at his chest._

_He stayed silent, "I-I don't know how to respond to that. But if I can then I would tell you immediately," he spoke while letting go of me and turning his back towards me, "ask me that question when were older."_

"What kind of love do you feel for me now?" I questioned after remembering that talk. I smiled sadly at the thought of him just not trusting me anymore.

"Mom!" Percy jumped. I jumped out of my seat surprised and I stared at him a bit confused. He had sweat coming down his forehead probably from a bad dream. He looked around and spotted me.

"You still drool when you sleep." I told him bluntly. Right there I wanted to smack myself for saying that after a year without talking to him or even letting him know where I was. I'm an Idiot!

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered squinting his eyes. I shrugged at him and stuffed ambrosia into his mouth, "Mmm butter popcorn.." he drooled at the ambrosia.

"Such a Seaweed Brain." I said rolling my eyes at him. I got up and turned around to walk out of the infirmary to inform Chiron, but his words stopped me.

"You shouldn't be the one insulting me, Annabeth," Percy spoke up actually talking back to me, "you are the one who left us and broke **our** promise." he explained.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to look at him knowing that it is true, but I didn't want to admit it. My pride is to big to even admit it to someone I trust greatly.

"We promised that we would always be there for each other and yet," Percy said getting up a little weak, but he stood up, "you left me. Our childhood promise , four year old promise broken. I've always trusted you with my life and I could count on you. Now I can't..I can't even trust you."

**Clap for Ookami crappy chapter! Woooo! Yea well I'm tired and I just finished my exit exams for algebra. I fail awesome! Taking Algebra again hahaha =.=...Anyways isn't this chapter a fail?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm like really tired so I don't know If this will be okay, but yea if its crappy blame my tiredness and all the crap going on in my life. Sorry for the harsh words, but I'm going through a crisis with my friends so yea I need to calm them down while not getting injured in the process.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT NIGHT BE CRAPPY AND CONFUSING AND NOT SO IMPORTANT IDK!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

What?

I looked at Percy straight in the eye trying not to show any in mine. He was actually dead serious in the change of color of his perfect sea green eyes. I felt my heart slowly start to shatter into tiny pieces.

"Why?" Was all I could even whisper. It wasn't even audible to the human ear nor to an animal. My brain was malfunctioning and I didn't know one boy can cause it compared to the Big Three combined.

"I can't trust you, Annabeth Chase." He replied before staggering a bit forward. I took a step forward wanting to help him, but he just sent a glare at me.

"I'll get Chiron." I whispered before leaving him in the infirmary by himself. I felt my heart continue to shatter in the shadows of my body. I couldn't continue to live on knowing that he hates me.

Once I left the infirmary clearly with my back turned towards the exit I felt a invisible tear trail down my cheek. I wiped it off and walked unsteadily towards the Chiron, but kept my reputation at bay around the campers. _I'll talk to Luke.._

I walked into the Big House to find Chiron and Mr. D playing cards once more with Grover by Mr. D's side. I felt sorry for the goat suffering to be with the wine god. Even I can admit Hades is pretty much better then Dionysus.

"He is awake." I informed before walking out. Grover seemed to be the first one to actually run out of the Big House and to the infirmary. He seemed more faster without crutches.

"LIAR ANNABETH! HE BLACKED OUT AGAIN!" Grover screamed across the camp. I shrugged and went towards the training area where I mostly could find Luke.

I walked in and saw everyone training hard to see if they can receive their first ever quest and if they can actually beat Luke in sword fighting since he is like a senior at it. I smiled at that knowing that if I hadn't lose him I would have been a senior at fighting also, but I would also lose the precious memory of meeting Percy once more. _Shatter_

"Annie!" Luke shouted running over to me. I looked up at him and he had sweat covering his entire body and I giggled, "came to train?" he grinned.

"Sure, I got things in my head anyways." I replied like it was no big deal. I grabbed a practice sword and got into a fighting stance. So did he.

"No armor?" He asked a bit uncertain.

"I'm in a very unstable situation right now and I don't feel all peachy," I replied a bit harsh for my liking towards Luke, but he was just trying to help, "lets go." I demanded making the first strike.

Luke caught the first strike with the hilt of his sword before throwing my blade to the left. Thats when he stuck for my chest which I so cleverly blocked by kicking a unused shield up from the ground, _I really hope all those practice with Saku helped.._

"Smart." Luke smiled before striking once more. I blocked it this time with my sword before kicking him in the guts. He stumbled back a bit so I took the chance to strike at him vertically.

"Got you!" I exclaimed.

"To close!" He shouted falling on his back purposely and grabbing the hilt in between his palm. I stopped it and tried yanking the sword away, but he had a firm, strong grip upon it.

"Hey let go!" I whined. Out of desperation, I kicked him where it hurt the most. The groin. He curled up in pain while letting go on my sword.

I dropped the sword and rushed over to him dropping to my knees beside him. He was in serious pain at the moment, but any guy would be is you were laying on your back and a girl just kicked you in the manhood.

"I'm so sorry! I was just acting out on instinct! I'm really sorry Luke!" I shouted so many apologizes while holding his hand. He just closed one eye and stared at me almost like he is winking with one big grin.

"Its no big deal," he whispered in pain, "just get me ice please?" he asked while laying on the ground in pain. I nodded and got up, but someone already caught up to me instead.

"Ello mate!" Travis shouted in such a Australian type accent.

"What do you want,Stoll?" I questioned with such displease in my voice.

"You are required into the Big House now please go there immediately, or I am assigned to use brutal force if you tend to act of order." He said still in the same accent. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. D?" I asked while looking at him carefully. He nodded while looking at me with this prankster grin, "fine, but get Luke some ice please?" I asked before running to the Big House.

"Ow! Travis don't do that! Wheres Annabeth! Ow my dick is in pain don't poke me with a stick! Thats a sword!" Luke's cry of help echoed throughout the whole camp. Note to self: Kill Travis. My eyes widen at one thought; Note Note to Self: Make sure everyone does not remember what Luke just said about his dick and bout Travis in the same sentence.

I walked into the Big House kinda tired from the short run. I walked beside Chiron and leaned against this porch rail next to them watching them as Mr. D seemed to be failing at card games against Chiron. I giggled silently.

Everything was going well silently and I was just watching. Mr. D always frustrated and summoning another can of Diet Coke since he can not have wine at the moment. Everything was so smooth until Percy and Grover walked in. I only stared at Percy.

"Thats Annabeth Chase, you should know her as well as Chiron. Oh and thats Mr. D over there. Be polite to him at all cost please?" Grover explained pointing us out.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy questioned while looking at Chiron. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to watch knowing I might need to get things ready.

"Ah Percy, good to see that you are finally awake," Chiron smiled that father like smile, "but Percy you must know that in this world you must call me Chiron." he instructed.

Chiron kept on blabbering things that I already knew since all of the new campers. He would always rely on me if new campers came maybe because I'm curious about the prophecy. I closed off Chiron's talking and only stared at Percy.

"_What if its like boyfriend-girlfriend type love?"_

I recalled those words to him. All I did was stare at Percy and how he was so confused yet seemed to try his best to keep his cool and calm, but I know him well enough that he wanted to just scream in utter surprise, shock, and disbelief.

"_ask me when we're older."_

That was Percy's reply to that question. I sighed in sadness at that knowing that how much I wanted to know. My pride is already getting to me, but a Daughter of Athena not knowing things is uncommon.

"..he'll be staying in cabin eleven for now." Chiron concluded. I looked up from my daydream and saw Chiron smiling at me. I shrugged and walked off passed Percy, but not before giving him a glare and a look at the Minotaur horn.

"You drool when you sleep." I repeated myself before sprinting off to cabin eleven. Luke's cabin. _Oh I really hope Luke doesn't try to bother Percy about him and my relationship..._

**Crappy huh? Sorry, but I am very busy and I'm going to this stupid party. I don't even know the people there! Thats really messed up and crazy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami.**

**If you have not notice yet, but I am trying to mix in the film and book together so that it can be very alike I some way. Idk**


	7. Chapter 7

…**...I have nothing to say...I'm speechless...Except! My character Skylar Grace will make an appearance and if you people want I could match him up with Silena like I usually do, but I don't think it'll happen in this story just tell me if you do want it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: IT IS REALLY CRAPPY**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked away from the Hermes cabin after dropping off Percy. It was an awkward walk there, but it felt nice to me actually. Having Percy by my side once more, I just felt relaxed like everything eased up.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice call. I looked up from a book I was reading and saw who called me; Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Whats up?" I called out. I closed my book leaving a bookmark before standing up. She had this very big grin on her face that I felt so scared from an Aphrodite child.

"Well me and my siblings were having a talk before some craze reason our love meter went off," Silena explained standing beside me in a blink of an eye. She put an arm around me, "and it was pointing to you." she smiled.

"What!" I shrieked jumping back a bit and stumbling in front of my cabin door.

Her smile grew bigger, "Come on spill it. Did Luke finally confess to you?" She asked leaning closer to me and trapping me unless I could reach the knob.

"I-Its no one." I stammered feeling my heart race. I thought about Luke Castellan, but my heart never sped up then it is going now. I tried thinking of any guy I knew and not _him_

"You are so thinking about someone at the moment, and I could see it in your eyes. I just have this sense of it," Silena smiled and I couldn't help, but blush around her. Theres this thing about Aphrodite children being able to make the same sex blush still, "just tell me and you won't embarrass yourself."

I saw Grover running over to me and I used that as a diversion, "Oh look! I gotta go now, Bye Silena!" I screamed sidestepping her and jumping down the steps. I took a mad dash sprint towards the running goat.

"No time goat boy! Aphrodite girl on my tail!" I screamed grabbing Grover by the hand and running. Once I felt Silena's presence away from me I let go and looked at Grover.

"Chiron wanted to talk to you.." Grover said uncertain.

"Kay! Thanks Grover." I smiled. I took off on a sprint towards the Big House and the best I could to avoid any Aphrodite child I might be going to run into.

I ran into the Big House and saw Percy talking to Chiron. He had the same concern look on his face, that look when I would always come home to when he just got into a fight at school and Sally had to handle it.

"Chiron?" I spoke in a soft tone.

"Ah Annabeth! I guess you remember Perseus correct?" Chiron asked with one of those fatherly smiles. I couldn't help, but have a small smile also.

I nodded, "Hey Percy," I spoke in a soft voice looking down.

"Annabeth." Percy replied. I could hear the venom of hatred on how he pronounced my name. My heart cracked at it.

"Ello Ello Ello." Some man's voice called. I turned around and saw a tall, lean, muscular boy standing in the door way. He had jet black hair with blue eyes almost like Thalia's. _Thalia..I miss you.._ He had this smile of a god, but he was wearing normal clothing not even camp clothes. Was he mortal?

"Ah, Mr. Grace glad to make your presence here." Chiron smiled rolling away from Percy and wheeling himself towards the boy.

The boy, Mr. Grace, stood there holding out his hand for Chiron. He smiled with great joy that I think even Apollo's happiness can't beat his smile, "Good to see you also Chiron and," He looked around almost looking for Mr. D, but he only saw us two, "two wonderful demigods I suppose."

"Ah well, Percy over there isn't determined yet, but Annabeth here," Chiron said gesturing towards me, "she is Daughter of Athena." he smiled.

I held out my hand, but I had a small glare, "Annabeth Chase." I introduced myself. He held my hand with great care, but I can see the intensity in his eyes almost compared like Thalia's.

"Skylar Grace." He replied.

Skylar turned around and stared at Percy for a while. He walked over to him and yanked him by the shirt whispering, "What?" I spoke up looking at Chiron.

"Mr. Grace works almost like Ares so bluntly and brutal." Chiron sighed. I kinda laughed nervously fearing that he might be a famous Son of Ares kid.

I looked back at them and saw Percy pointing at me. My heart sped up when he did that, _Stop it! I don't like Percy that way! He is only a brother to me!_ I screamed at myself.

_Keep saying that to yourself sweetheart, but you know you love him_ A feminine voice told me. I cursed ever so lightly.

_Lady Aphrodite! Get out of my head I don't need your annoying pep talk again like the first time I came in contact with Luke!_ I shouted at her in my head. On the other line it went silent.

"Out of here Green Eyes," Skylar said to Percy. I was about to interfere since Percy can't handle anyone just yet, "I'll talk to you again, but not just yet." he warned.

"Bye." Percy said. He walked right passed me, but his arm brushed up against me a little to rough. I stumbled a bit, but not much for them to notice. I turned back and saw he was looking at me too.

_Why?_ His questioning green eyes was mysterious yet calming. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to understand what is going on with his mind. Its like blank to me.

Chiron closed the door and I could feel his stare at me along with Skylar's. He jumped onto the table and walked close to me, "You heard of the great prophecy right?" he questioned.

"I-I heard of it before I came to camp." I replied looking at his blue eyes.

"Chiron? Were you putting her to great risk?" Skylar asked jumping down in front of me. He put an arm around my shoulder and I felt uncomfortable.

"No," Chiron responded while looking at him with great respect, "all I did was trust her since I could already tell her patron from the first time she entered my class in fall semester." he explained.

Skylar looked at me, "One of the Big Three kids are going to do something on their sixteenth birthday, and since I'm accepting immortality by the end of the day then it won't be me." he explained.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen, just today." Skylar replied me. _June 14 is his birthday..._

"The Summer solstice is coming up, Mr. Grace." Chiron informed. Skylar seemed to be thinking almost like Athena child like.

"We need to retrieve his master bolt by then if not," Skylar sighed before turning to look at me, "do you think your friend Percy will like to join?" he asked.

"W-What? What is going on please explain to me!" I screamed tearing myself from Skylar and glaring at him.

"My father, Zeus, his master bolt is stolen and he blames Poseidon for it. Now if we don't stop them by the summer solstice then we will be in a world of disaster. Your friend, Percy, might be able to help if he is ever claimed." Skylar replied.

"What does Percy have to do with this?" I asked.

"Percy might be a Son of Poseidon." He replied. My heart stopped completely and I was frozen, _Athena and Poseidon never got along so it is natural for their kids to hate each other._

**Yea my character is determining the quest crappy! This chapter was crappy sorry its just hard for me to think now . so yea is it getting original or does it sound like a mix of both film and book?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate bad news when I wake up ya know? Oh! I was all loopy in my algebra class it was so hilarious! And it was all because of 21g of sugar in a Gatorade! Haha I have a sugar maintenance of a 3 year old xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all xD**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at the ground while Chiron and Skylar talked about things. How was I suppose to hate Percy when I knew him almost my whole life?

_Snap_. I looked up and saw Skylar way to close to my face for comfort, "Hey you okay, Annabeth?" he asked. I could feel his hot, minty breath against my lips. I blush, but that was only because he was close.

"Y-yea..just thinking." I replied with a faint smile.

"Bout what?" he asked being curious almost like Athena. Skylar just has this aura around him explaining that he can be like almost all the kids of the gods.

"On your patron!" I lied while holding my arms out. He raised an eyebrow at me before letting it go. I sighed in relief.

"I'm a Son of Zeus," he replied while turning his back to me, but at the last moment he turned his head so I can only see a side feature, "also a lieutenant to the Olympians."

I stood there in disbelief, "You're a son of one of the Big Three! And you still have connection with the gods!" I practically screamed while staring at him. My gray widen eyes must of amused him to see him chuckling.

"You know Thalia?" He asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Yes." I replied with sadness in my tone. I can tell he had difficult talking about her also.

"Shes my twin sister," He replied with a soft sigh on depression, "but I was taken from her at an early age by Hermes." Skylar explained.

"Why?" I whispered.

"They wanted to use me as an experiment to see if they can train me to be almost like every child," He replied while clenching his fist, "I basically just know all your moves and how you act like. You can't pull one on me." he explained.

"What did Zeus do?" I asked.

He turned away from me leaving the answer questioned, "Enough about me. Lets walk and talk alright?" He told me before grabbing my hand.

"W-Wait Mr. Grace, you must fill out these reports!" Chiron called.

"I will later! Paperwork is to much of a drag to bring down this happy Zeus kid!" He screamed running out with me.

"But shouldn't you be doing it now!" I screamed while he dragged me along. He shook his head, "you act like Hades!" I screamed.

"Its an uncle and nephew thing." He laughed before stopping. I was able to finally walk on my own,but he had me close to him. I looked around and saw everyone talking n pointing.

"Whats your relationship with Chiron?" He asked.

"Chiron is like a father to me. I didn't grow up knowing my father well since my step mom would always get so mad at me for attracting monsters, thats why I ran away. My father and me were close until he got married to that witch." I explained while clenching his hand tight.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain. I looked up at him and he had this hurt expression. I looked down to our hands and saw I was about to make him bleed with my nails piercing his skin. I let go.

"Sorry!" I shouted covering my mouth with my hands, I sent him a apologetic look.

"Its alright," He said rubbing his hand, "just remind me not to hold hands with you when you explain something so hurtful to you." he explained.

"Alright," I laughed while we walked down to the woods. From the corner of my eye I saw Silena looking at me with almost all her siblings. I could feel it.

Skylar led me to an open space in the woods. Being in his presence like this made me feel scared, but also protected. I could trust him like how I trusted Thalia when she tried leading me to camp.

"What is your relationship with this camp?" He asked me.

"I love it here," I replied while leaning against a tree. I looking up at the mild showing sky with a soft smile, "I'm protected here and everyone here is just like me. I don't need to hide at all." I sighed in satisfaction.

Skylar smiled at me, "If I were to take something away from you, what would you do?" he asked me.

I just grinned at him, "I would obviously go hunt you down and kill you," I replied. For some odd reason I had this image of Skylar immediately killing Percy. That spiked up my anger, "no matter what I will hunt you down."

"Somethings on your mind." He told me.

I shook my head denying it, "No." I replied with a smirk on my face.

He leaned close to me with a smirk of his own on his face. "Are you sure? I can see it in your eyes that something is deeply on your mind." he explained.

"Nothings on my mind." I replied.

"Whats your relationship with Perseus Jackson?" He asked me. My eyes widen and I just stared at him shaking ever so lightly.

I just started to fluster up, "H-Hes a brother to me. And I l-l-love him for that." I stammered while not looking at Skylar in the eye.

"He is something more to you." Skylar whispered in my ear.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Stay close to him because you will lose him at one point," Skylar advised me. I looked at him and he was trembling, "make sure you don't lose him, promise?" he asked me.

My face darkened. I looked away, "I-I can't make a promise, not again." I told him.

"Whatever happened to you and Perseus, you have to make up. Because you will lose him and you will regret it for the rest of your life." He told me. I could feel him trembling since he was so close to my body.

Out of instinct, I hugged him. He was taken back, but I know he was suffering through Thalia's lost. "Fine I promise, but you have to do a favor for me." I asked him.

"Alright, but here." Skylar said pulling away from me. I looked up and saw he was looking for something through his pocket. Once he got it out and I looked at it; a Yankees Cap.

"Eh?" I let out a small noise.

"Lady Athena told me to give it to you. She gave me specific instructions and told me to tell you that, you will be needing this no matter what, don't go anywhere without it." he told me.

I nodded with a small smile. This is like the first gift my real mother ever gave me, "Alright now onto the favor." I smiled

**Good? Horrible? Crappy! Yes Crappy xD Anyways I thought about it and looked throughout my reviews so here is a news...**

**NEWS: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA NOW SINCE I'M SCARED TO BOTHER SUGOI!**

**LOOKING LOOKING FOR FOR A BETA!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami-**


	9. Chapter 9

…**.My family pissed me off today...I'm in a bad mood..so if my grammar is more poor then any other chapter then yea I'm still a bit pissed off..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I watched as Skylar went to make conversation with Silena as the favor. I wanted Silena off my back just because she can sense my feelings for someone and let me tell you; its annoying!

I sighed finally and started walking to the Hermes cabin ready to introduce camp to Percy. I walked up the steps of the Hermes cabin and saw Percy just standing in the door frame like he was in a trance, "Percy?" I called out.

"Why am I here?" He asked me. I smiled a little since this is the first time I heard him talk to me without cruel words along with it.

"You're a Demigod." I replied to him.

"I don't belong here," He whispered. Percy stepped out of the cabin and leaned against the railing. I looked at him and saw he was on a debate with himself, "I'm a slacker."

"Do you want to die?" I asked him. He tilted his head back and stared at me with those green eyes. I blushed at the sight, but I didn't wanna show my weakness.

"What does that have to do with me belonging here?" He asked.

"You have Half of a God's blood in you. You're a Half Blood for that," I explained to him before climbing up the stairs and standing in front of him, "many people would take your place to fight the Minotaur."

"Do they want to die?" Percy asked.

"They've been training their whole life for this Percy and the first step you get, you kill it." I told him.

"If all this Greek mythology is real then didn't Theseus defeat it also?" He questioned.

I sighed at his stupidity, "Yes he did, Seaweed Brain, but they don't die," I responded. I looked at him

and saw some confusion in his eyes.

"So?"

"They don't have souls like you and me." I explained while still staring at him.

"That clears it up." He sighed. I sighed also and how much stupid he got since I left the house.

We stayed in silent since he didn't ask much questions anymore. I couldn't tell if it was awkward silent, or relaxing silent, but all I could do was look at him. I started getting fidgety so I broke the silent, "Percy I need to tell that I am really sorry for leaving." I said.

"Its alright Annabeth," He replied. I got my hopes up that he finally forgiven me, but he held his hand up, "I'm used to you leaving, but after this whole thing and I'm basically used to this then we won't be needing to talk." he explained to me.

My mouth was about to drop, but I didn't let it show around him. I only could let a faint nod come throughout my whole physical body, but my mental state slowly shattered at those words.

_Stop being stubborn and say you love him!_ A seductive voice screamed in my head. My eye twitching at the sound and I saw Percy looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your twitching." He said bluntly.

"I have something in my mind right now." I told him the truth, but since he is still new to all this then he wouldn't be really able to understand.

"Oookay?" Percy replied a little uncertain at what I'm getting at. I giggled at that posture of his before taking his hand and leading him to the volleyball court.

"If you wanna survive," I told him letting go of his hand knowing he is following me, "you have to train, but in this camp its all about survival and kinda mortal things." I explained.

"So basically military camp?" Percy asked.

"More likely, but you eventually get killed by either a monster or god." I told him shrugging like it was nothing. I looked back and his mouth was twitching in a nervous laugh.

"How interesting." He told me. I giggled and continued to walk until I ran into the big, scary looking Daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue.

"Clarisse," I sighed looking at her with a bored expression, "shouldn't you be polishing a spear or something?" I asked.

"Sure so I can pulverize you this Friday night." She grinned.

"You don't stand a chance against me." I replied. She just laughed and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So whos the newbie here?" She asked me.

"Clarisse meet Percy. Percy meet Clarisse." I introduced them to each other without an expression since dealing with Clarisse is like dealing with a lazy cat not moving.

"Shes the daughter of the war god?" Percy asked. I nodded to him, "I feel like I'm near a boar right now." he told me.

"You got some nerve saying that about my dad! And most of all me!" Clarisse shouted. I wanted to defend Percy, but someone or two people got in my way.

"Save it for the Capture the Flag! After that then you can do whatever you dad has been telling me you've been doing to newbies." Skylar spoke up.

"Clarisse please don't do that just not yet please? I need to tell Perseus something," Silena smiled her celebrity smile.

Both Clarisse and I blushed because that smile like I told you before can even make the same sex blush. I cursed at myself for her being a Aphrodite child.

"Hmph," Clarisse grunted before glaring at us, "just you wait, Prissy! When these two aren't around then I'll be able to get my hands on you and teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't mess with an Ares child." she explained.

"I hear it so many times from Ares now shoo shoo." Skylar rolled his eyes before turning around and looking at me. He had his arm around Silena like he was limping.

"What?" I questioned with a curious look.

"I need to talk to you alone about _him_ because at the moment I'm not sure about many things. You two make it complicated, but I just wanna make sure if you can keep the promise." He told me.

"Annabeth keeping a promise?" Percy scoffed before turning around. My heart shattered, but I never showed it on my face, but I know that Silena can tell what is going on, "like that will happen in a million years."

_..What happened to you when I was gone Percy? Please tell me I just wanna know how I can help my brother out..the one brother I love..love?...What kinda love do you feel for me?..._

"_Ask me when we are older?.."_

**Crappy oh well I tried following the book and yes I will not allow the toilet scene cause I wanna make this story to be as original as it can be with some touches of book and film.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami- **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I was thinking of making a facebook page for this account...should I? It'll keep everyone updated and only if I remember bout the page? So should I make the page plus everyone can talk to me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Didn't we already have a talk?" I asked Skylar as he leaned against a tree for support. We left Silena and Percy at the steps of the Aphrodite cabin. I guess it was an okay choice.

"Yea, but this is about Percy and you," He told me. I looked at him wide eye and confused about it, "you got that Aphrodite look. This is about your relationship." Skylar informed me.

"There is nothing to know about our relationship." I huffed.

"Yes there is," He argued with me. I glared at him, "something went on between you and with that Daughter of Aphrodite by my side told me everything." he smirked.

"I will not tell you!" I screamed.

"Do I have to force it out of you?" He asked.

"No its something personal and I figured that someone must of told you to stay away from peoples' business." I asked. He shook his head.

"No not really," He nervously laughed while shrugging hopelessly, "I was just raised how to fight and lots of other things just not manners."

"We need to change that!" I shouted while puffing my cheeks out. He just laughed.

"Won't even happen!" He argued.

"Yes it will!"

"No."

"Yes!

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"You see." He smirked. I looked up blinking and felt my face started to fluster because a simple Zeus kid actually tricked me and how much I was shouting.

"Just shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Back to the subject at hand," He smiled before pushing himself up and limping over to me. I still haven't asked why he was limping, "what happened to you and Perseus?"

Percy's P.O.V

I leaned against the steps and smelling the heavily scent of designer perfume. I didn't want to be rude since the head of the cabin was right beside me. We were just sitting in awkward silent.

Silena broke the silent, "Perseus correct?" She asked.

I nodded and turned to look at her. She looked almost like Annabeth in my eyes, but I shook it off. _I do not like Annabeth!_ I tried telling myself.

"So what is your relationship with little Annie?" Silena asked. I shrugged not knowing what to say. I felt her grasp my shoulder slightly, "oh come on spill! I'm the Daughter of Love, you know?"

"So?" I asked.

"That means I can already know what you're feeling." She smiled. I looked at her and I had this small little glare with it.

"What am I feeling then?" I asked a bit outraged at her. Does she know how to stay out of people's business?

"You're feeling a bit outraged at me, but yo have this small feelings towards a certain Daughter of Athena~" she sung.

"No I don't!" I shouted standing up immediately. The color in my eye probably deepened cause I could sense she flinched a bit, but after Annabeth left I have this trust issue now.

She coughed, "If you say so Perseus." Silena shrugged while looking away sheepishly.

"I'm not kidding!' I exclaimed feeling my face fluster.

Silena tugged my arm down and I was sitting back down next to her. She placed a hand on my cheek and stroke faintly, "Percy," she spoke softly, "something went on with you and Annabeth because I know how hard your trying, but you can never hate Annabeth."

"I-I.." I couldn't find my voice after that reasoning. It is true that I can never hate Annabeth, but I'm trying my hardest to hate her for what she did.

After she left, Gabe came back! His reason for leaving was because he didn't want to support another person, but now he found out Annabeth left now he is back! I-I can't forgive her!

"You what?"

"I can't trust anyone! Not anymore.." I spoke up looking at her directly in the eye. I heard some gasp and looked around staring at us.

"I'm sorry for the stares, Percy, but no one ever shouts at an Aphrodite girl I guess." Silena giggled.

"Why are you shouting at a Aphrodite girl!"

"Yea!"

"Silena marry me!"

"Ignore them." Silena told me while keeping her hand on my cheek. I looked at her.

'Why do you want to know my relationship with Annabeth?" I questioned.

"Its distracting both of you and Mr. Grace just wants to help." Silena replied. I looked at her then back at where some shouting is coming from.

I sighed not able to make her let the subject drop, "We were adopted siblings and we made a promise that was suppose to be a life long promise." I told her.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Annabeth just left us and my step dad came back. I hated him after that and I couldn't even let go that after Annabeth left everything just started falling apart for me." I explained.

"Is Annabeth like your anchor to life?" Silena asked.

I became silent just like the time Annabeth asked me that question. I didn't know what to say, or even think about the question. My mind just literally went blank and all I can say was, "Ask me when I'm old enough to understand all this." I replied.

_Is Annabeth my anchor to life, or is it this Aphrodite child such talk? I'm so conflicted about almost everything and I still have to deal with who my parent is..I guess I can try clearing my head with this Capture the Flag game..._

**Am I done? Yes I am so yea I won't use the word crappy for this describing chapter since I have some readers who are disagreeing with me. Soon I'll have Percy's side of the story coming!**

**OH! I GOT THE FACEBOOK PAGE UP!SO YEA IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK THEN GO AHEAD AND LOOK UP THE PAGE xAznOokami Writer and I'm placed over Writer :D I really hope to see people posting there!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	11. Chapter 11

**So yea I got a hair cut...Goodbye Emo-ish hair D: oh well I guess I'll have to be more energetic bout my new hair cut, but people pester bout taking a pic when I dont wanna ..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S LIKE MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"You know," Skylar sighed. I looked at him from his shoulder since I was leaning on it, "you two should make up, it was one small mistake and you needed to be here right now." he told me.

"I know it was a small mistake to you, but to me it was one of the hugest mistakes ever." I responded.

"Not everyone is perfect Annabeth," Skylar told me while looking at the sky, "this may be one huge mistake to you, but trust me when time catches up to you then there will be one big mistake that you may regret at the very beginning."

"I can't have no more mistakes, I'm a Daughter of Athena for crying out loud." I told him while sighing heavily.

"Even the brightest of the goddess makes a mistake." He replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"Athena made a mistake, but she never tells me what it is. She only said that it had something to do with one of her kids so I just ignored it." He told me. I punched him on the chest

"Why would you ignore a goddess when she has to deal with a pain of a mistake?" I asked him a bit harshly.

"Things are best left unspoken," He replied before getting up. I looked up at him and he stared down at me, "get ready. You woke me up early just to continue our talk and its already the afternoon and you have this Capture the Flag thing going on." he explained.

"Yea," I sighed getting up and stretching, "you'll be there to support us right?"

"I'll be force to watch." He sighed.

"You're cruel." I told him before walking away from Zeus's fist and back to camp. I sighed while thinking about what is going to happen later tonight.

Once I got passed the woods and passed cabin three, I saw Percy staring at the cabin. I looked at him and he didn't even move a muscle. _He is actually focus._

"Is it normal to have a connection with cabins?" He spoke up.

"Not really, but it could be possible." I replied.

He turned to look at me. I stood there frozen when he was walking towards me, "Chiron told me I was on your team for Capture the Flag," I was informed. I nodded, but he continued, "just tell me what to do and I'll try to follow you, Annie." he smiled before walking away.

I stood there surprised. A smile was starting to form from my lips and I could already tell that this should be an interesting fight, "Hey." Someone greeted from behind me, but before I could turn around their hands were covering my eyes.

"Ah, don't do this t me please? Feels like I'm being kidnapped." I whined while feeling the hands of the person holding me. It felt all blistered and pale.

"Who is it though?" The person asked. I recognized the voice immediately, Luke.

"Luke come on knock it off." I giggled while feeling my face fluster up faintly.

"You know I'm just messing with you, Wise Girl," Luke laughed while letting go. I giggled and turned to look at him, "so I'll see you during Capture the Flag? Remember be a good leader!" He exclaimed before running off.

I nodded faintly before walking to the Big House. I smiled at the thought of the two precious people in my life,but for some reason Luke seemed to slowly look like Percy.

"Is there something you need Annabeth?" Chiron's voice called. I looked up from my little daze and saw Chiron wheeling himself towards me slowly.

"I-I just wanted to know about that Great Prophecy thing." I told him a bit embarrass cause I actually spaced out.

"Do not need to worry about that Annabeth," Chiron reassured me. I nodded smiling, but then he had a stern look, "but do worry about Percy's safety, it may be on the line by the night." My heart ropped.

**Later that Night**

I paced around while getting everything set up. I got my Archers ready to attack in the air with their arrows along with almost all the Hermes getting ready to run, or either on defense.

I looked over at Luke and saw he was talking with Percy about the weapons and where he was placed. I was a little worried about him, but I tried to shake it off while I explained things to the others.

I heard a bit of metal hitting against metal and I saw Percy walking over to me. I sighed, "Blue team, forward!"

He caught up to me, but I can tell he was having a bit struggle carrying all that heavy weight. I stared at him before he spoke up, "So anything I need to worry about?"

"Just watch out for Clarisse's spear and be careful out there." I told him getting a bit worried for him. He nodded and he never showed me big grin like he used to when I told him what to do.

"Don't worry, Annie, I got it all handled control. Your teacher tried teaching me, but I only learned the basics." He told me before going into his position. I blinked, _Saku?_

I smiled and looked at Percy before going to my position in a sprinting position with the cap, Skylar gave me, in my hand. I learned that it made me invisible so I could use this as an advantage.

We all heard the conch horn sound and everything just became a blur. I put on my cap and went towards Percy's position, but not before attacking some of Clarisse's team and watching Luke run pass the border with some of his cabin mates.

"Okay, he got that covered." I whispered and started walking slowly towards the creek. When I came close to the creek, everything became clear.

I saw Percy being pushed around by Clarisse and her cabin mates. I wanted to just jump out and attack all of them without her noticing, but when I saw Percy stand in the water like he could take them, he had it all under control.

"You idiot!" Clarisse's horrifying scream filled the night air, "you will pay for that Prissy Jackson!"

I turned to look at all the twig snapping sound and saw Luke running to our side. I smiled and started to make my way around to Clarisse, but instead of jumping her like I intended I stepped into the water and standing beside Percy.

"Not bad," I spoke up removing my cap. He looked angry at me, "I guess Saku did teach you how to fight like a real man."

"You used me?" He questioned.

"Athena always has a plan." I reminded him about the Greek lesson about Athena. He sighed before turning around. I looked at his arm and saw a faint blood trail.

"Were you injured?" I asked a bit unclear.

"Yea, why?" He told me like it was no big deal. He lifted up his arm, the one I saw the faint blood trail, and his eyes widen, "I had a sword cut right here."

"It _was_ right there," I told him before tracing it, "now its just a scar, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." He replied with a bit uneasy look. My heart started racing and I was hoping it din't need to be like this.

"Percy step out of the water." I told him stepping out of the water myself.

"W-Why?"

"Just do it." I said a bit harsh, but I didn't feel all jolly with the night air clashing with my wet clothes sorta.

He stepped out of the water and immediately instead of dry clothes like how I saw him, his clothes turned wet and he began to shiver. His eyes became heavy to him and he didn't even have the energy to keep balance. He fell on me, but I caught him on time.

I steadied him and looked at him, "Oh Styx," I cursed in Greek and I stared at him, "...This is _not_ good..I didn't want this.." I whispered knowing the consequences.

He stared at me and was about to speak, but then a canine growl and its horrifying howl ripped through the forest. Everyone became quiet and when I looked up I saw this shadow like animal ready to pounce at Percy.

"Percy.."

**Well Next chapter he will finally be claimed! And you may ave noticed already, but this is based off on the book way of him being claimed, but oh well! Don't worry I got more originality coming along this story.**

**LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK xAznOokami Writer**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW**

**-Ookami **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a time limit cause whats it called my maplestory patch is downloading and I will be working on this at midnight , but I'm starting on it at 9 so just you wait and I'll be able to finish it around 1 so just wait if it aint up kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked at the shadow like dog glaring at Percy below beside me. I wanted to attack, but I also didn't want to risk any of our lives if I tried. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Percy scared.

"Where are you?" I whispered under my breath while looking for Skylar. Chiron was right there, but he looked conflicted in his eyes.

The thing was ready to leap, but it just studied us like a prey and predator situation. I gulped feeling everything slow down with that stare from one animal.

"Percy don't move until I tell you to." I whispered to him. I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw that he was nodding slightly and delicately as much as possible.

I felt sorry for him, but with everything going on between us and this camp he has to deal with along with his mother gone? I heard Chiron shout to the archers to have their bows ready, but all I could think about is his safety.

It bared its teeth and all I could think about is-We're done for. I kept on growling and growling staring at Percy. I gulped and took the risk, drawing out my sword.

"Percy, run!" I exclaimed.

I stepped in front of him, but the thing leaped just right above me and onto Percy. I felt my heart reach a million mph that I couldn't breath at all. I looked as it started shredding his armor.

I looked at it and saw the Archers releasing their arrows that I had to step behind my shield to block some of the misplaced arrows coming towards us. I heard arrows throughout the whole two minutes ripping through trees, wood, and probably even that hellhound.

A horrifying screech came throughout this whole battle before it died down quickly like how it came in.

I lowered my shield and saw Percy on the ground shocked with his armor almost shredded apart. I ran towards him.

"Damn," I cursed while staring at him, "it was a hellhound..form the Field of Punishment." I cursed while staring at him and the slowly melting hellhound.

"This is all Jackson's fault!" Clarisse shouted. I turned towards her and glared while standing up for my adopted brother.

"Someone summoned it from inside the camp." Chiron whispered while Clarisse and me just glared like nonstop at all.

I frowned. When I looked at Percy he was wounded, but that wasn't what made me frown. I was upset that I couldn't help him at all. I knelt down beside him.

"You're wounded." I informed.

"I'm alright." He replied.

"No you're not," I argued while starting to get my Athena side, "Get into the water now and quickly, Percy."

"Look Annabeth I'm okay." He tried arguing, but his posture said otherwise.

"Like I said, you're not," I argued once more before standing up, "Chiron watch this." I said gesturing Percy to go into the water.

He didn't argue back which was a good sign he was tired. Percy didn't bother to get up, but just crawl on the twigs and pebbles to the creek. Once he was in the water, all his cuts were instantly healed and he looked so much better-then it all happened.

Gasps from all the campers were coming and I was stunned yet heartbroken at the sight. I put on a fake surprised look even though I was breaking inside.

"L-Look I-I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." He stammered. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and just stared at him.

"Its not that," I spoke softly pointing at his head. He tried looking up, but the sign was slowly fading away, "Um.." was all I could manage to utter.

I heard footsteps coming from behind us, but all I could think about is, why? Why does this always have to happen between us? Were we not destined to just be with each other (Non relationship people..but-)?

I looked down not able to look at him straight in the eye, "Your father.." I mummered softly while clenching my hand tightly, it turned white, "this is so _not_ good."

"It is determined." Chiron spoke up.

"My father?"

I got on my knees just like everyone else did. I was still clenching my hand feeling al these emotions build up slowly inside of me. I couldn't take all these obstacles with Percy.

I bit my bottom lip when Chiron opened his mouth, "Poseidon," he spoke. I felt the time slowly start to slow down with these words, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

_I don't want to hail him! I-I can't! This isn't suppose to happen! Why..just why?_

The final twig snapped and thats when I decided to turn around. I saw Skylar standing there, surprised. I gt up to try explaining, but he had this small frown/smirk, "Oh this is not good," he sighed, "I always miss the good parts!" he whined. I laughed nervously.

I walked over to him while everyone was just questioning Percy, or was just surprised to speak. When I was close to Skylar I pulled him down so his ear meet my lips, "What now?" I asked softly.

"He will be holding the prophecy in his hands," Skylar replied while holding my clenched hand. Aphrodite and he kids could feel my emotion heck! Even Ares could feel my anger! "and he'll be on a quest for that _thing_."

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"My dad blames his dad," He replied still holding the clench hand, but slowly and I really mean slowly started to unclench, but had a tough time cause of all the anger, jealousy, and other emotions in my mind channeling to my hand, "just watch out for him, or you'll lose him for good." He said leaving back to the Big House.

"W-Wait! What do you mean by that!" I exclaimed my eyes widen by the fear of that.

"You'll find in the near future!" He shouted with his back turned to me. I felt everything drop when I looked back at the surprised Percy.

_Life without Percy?...I would die quickly and painfully just without him. I love him cause he is my adopted brother, but he is also like my anchor to this world. If he left then ½ of me would be gone. Wait, is this surely sibling love to me?.._

**Ahahaha I'm going back to insulting my work by saying, Baka Ookami do more better! I know you can do better you just don't try! If you don't try then I'll punish you! Yea, I talk to myself so what! HORRIBLE WRITING X(**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S LIKE MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK xAznOokami Writer **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ea yea Ookami why haven't you updated for 3 days I thought you update daily! Well I was waiting for summer vacation and cause I will be missing my friends like crazy! I ain't my fault :P**

**Oh and this chapter is going to be short cause I am a very very busy bus BUSY person s I apologize, but this is just bout Percy and his relationship with Annie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Percy's P.O.V

I looked at myself in my mirror. How can I be a Son of Poseidon when I don't even know what is going on! I tried asking Annabeth, but she would just look at me and turn away almost like she is ignoring me.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself.

Yea, I was still mad at Annabeth, but how long can I keep the facade up? I can never hate her, she is my adopted sister and I love her for that.

"Knock, Knock." I heard someone call out.

I turned around and saw Luke standing there with a smile, "Oh, Hey Luke." I said with a small smile.

"Son of Poseidon! First one in years, and I think you are the most wisest choice," Luke laughed while handing me a shoe box, "I just found this and I think you should keep it, ya know for some memories." he suggested.

I just smiled at him, "Um thanks Luke," I nervously spoken before seeing he had his mischievous smile, "I know I may regret, but what is in it?" I asked.

"Just a pair a shoes! Sheesh just because Hermes children gives present doesn't mean it'll have explosive!" Luke exclaimed acting offended.

"Its because you are the God of Thieves." I reminded him before placing the box on my cabinet. He shrugged before leaning on the door.

"Hey," Luke called out. I turned to look at him giving him a curious look, "What is your relationship with Annabeth?" he asked.

I felt my eyes become covered immediately, "I-I don't know," I replied while just occupying myself with something in this empty shallow cabin, "I honestly d-don't know." I told him.

"Oh come on," He smiled walking over to me, "you gotta admit you have something going on with Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Luke laughed.

"I honestly don't have a clue!" I shouted all of a sudden.

He smirked a me like he anticipated for me to shout, "Oh getting a little pissy huh?" He taunted.

"I don't know my relationship with her," I whispered while picking up the Minotar horn, "I guess we have this hate sibling love? I'm not sure." I replied honestly while stroking the horn.

"Theres gotta be something more." Luke said

"How am I suppose to know there is more!" I exclaimed while setting the Minotaur horn down, "I can't trust her anymore because of what she did to my family!"

"Are you thinking about yourself or Annabeth?" He questioned me.

"I'm thinking of both!" I shouted.

"I you think about it," Luke smiled before turning around and walking away, "you're kinda acting selfish for Annabeth. Ar you sure its nothing more?"

"Yes I am sure1 I'm not sure, but I know its nothing more then a brother-sister relationship!" I spoke softly, but it came more like a shout.

_Is it anything more?_

**Ehh short I know I apologize, but for some odd reason my hands been cramping oh well I'll get more stories and chapters up over the summer. SUMMER VACATION HELL YEAH!**

**REVIEW REVIEW X900**

**-Ookami**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've been thinking lately while I haven't been updating (sorry about that by the way) but should I like change my entire image? Not my profile picture, but like how I write stories and how I advertise myself Idk, but I feel like I'm losing my loyal readers cause of that..so should I?**

**Idk when I'll post this, but anyways..HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGOI! YOUR A YEAR OLDER THEN ME NOW! HAHA YOU KNOW ILY (AS A FRIEND PEOPLE GEEZ) WE HAD WACKY TIMES (FRUSTRATING TIMES IN FACT ALSO well to me..) HOPE EVERYTHING WILL BE GREAT FOR YOU! NOTHING WILL RUIN YOUR DAY! (NOT EVEN ME :P) AHAHA AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILY SUGOI (AS A FRIEND ONCE MORE :P) THROW FROSTING AT AKUMA NOW :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing except well my own character, Skylar Grace.**

Skylar's P.O.V

I walked around camp entirely bored more then I was u in Olympus, but then again I actually had minor gods to taunt then in camp where there is only things to train with. Sigh

I looked around for any sign to pull a prank, or at least hit on a Aphrodite girl, but for Hera's sake there isn't one gods saken thing to do! I thought about visiting my newly found cousin, but eh he is still probably shock then I thought about visiting Annabeth, but she'll kill me.

"He'll ruin the whole plan," I heard someone mutter. I looked behind the tree that I was leaning on and saw Luke walking towards camp from the woods. I panicked and started climbing the tree, "if he gets involved with Annabeth then she won't gah I gotta get them separated still." Luke muttered to himself while entering camp.

I looked at the back of his head confused and shocked. He actually wants to separate Annabeth and Percy, life long step siblings? "I can't believe I just heard that," I whispered still hanging onto the tree branch, "I should go tell Annabeth." I concluded.

"Yea," I heard a feminine voice say. I looked around and saw the Dryad, who inhabitant this tree, laying down on the tree branch I am on, "and you should really get off my tree, Zeus boy." she smiled.

"You sure I don't get a good bye kiss," I tried flirting with her. She looked at me before giggling and grabbing my arm. The next thing I knew it: splinters. "Okay! I'll go, sorry!" I screamed dropping down to the ground and running to the Athena cabin with splinters on my arm.

I ran in, "Hello, mate!" I screamed in an Australian accent while trying t pull the splinters out, "you seen Ms. Annabeth Chase around?" I ask in an Australian accent still.

"She went to the Big House." One of the Athena residents replied. I nodded while taking the splinters out, still.

I walked out and headed towards the Big House. I was just thinking about how hot that Dryad was, but then again she did send million splinters in my hand. While I was thinking about the Dryad, I crashed into Silena Beauregard.

"Watch where you are go- oh Hey Skylar." she greeted me with an Aphrodite famous smile. I nodded at her before helping her up.

"Sorry bout that," I smiled still holding her hand with my non-splinter filled arm, "just got my bird brain stuck on some sort of thing."

"Its alright, but I feel like you had a romantic issue on your mind." Silena told me while smirking slightly and inching closer to me.

"I might of," I replied smirking myself, "but it could have been my love interest in you." I kinda lied, but eh what can you do?

"I think it is something else besides myself." She replied.

"It could be something, but then again you'll never know cause I know your secrets." I responded before pulling away from her close distance and twirling her around so her back is facing me.

"Smooth, but you now we can find out many things." Silena replied before letting go of my hand. For a second, I thought I actually missed the warmth of her hand in mine.

"Like to see you try."I whispered while keeping that same smirk plastered onto my face.

"Silena!" Some male voice called. I looked up and saw a huge African American guy with a Hephaestus scowl. I could see from behind, Silena was smiling and I felt my heart break slightly, "I got that charm bracelet you want forged." he smiled.

"Thanks Charlie," Silena cheered before turning around, "and Skylar this is Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus. Charlie this is Skylar Grace, Son of Zeus." Silena introduced us to each other.

I held out my hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Charles Beckendorf. Your father always lectures me about how better you are then me." I faked smiled.

I could tell he had a twitch of a smile on his face, " Back at ya." he replied clapping his hand with mine and shaking it. I felt our hand shake tighten for some reason.

"Well I must be going now," I told them before letting go of Beckendorf's hand and taking Silena's. I smiled at her before kissing her hand and glaring at Charles, "bye Silena, bye Beckendorf." I bid a farewell before going towards the Big House.

I walked into the Big House still recalling in what happened while being a bit frustrated. Was I actually jealous of him since he was more closer to Silena then I was, or is it just the new air I'm breathing besides the one in Olympus.

"nes. You would be in Zeuss domain. You would never come down again alive." I heard Chiron's voice echo down the empty hall. I stayed quiet and started tiptoeing towards the room with the house table.

I could hear their mutterings now, but I can't make of it since I was trying my best to be quiet. I finally reached the entrance so I leaned back and listened in.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," I heard what sounded like Annabeth Chase say in a dishearten kinda voice towards Percy, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going yo save the world. I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If I do say so myself," I heard Percy say, "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Annabeth hesitated and I didn't wanna be discovered so I just stayed hidden still instead of knowing why she didn't reply quickly, "Do you want my help or not?"

"A trio," Percy spoke up and I could hear the amusement in his voice,"That'll work."

I felt my eyes change and my emotions stir up. Was I suppose to worry about to their safety? Am I able to get my cousin on the safe side of the quest? Should I follow them? So much emotions, but thats when it hit me.

Thunder boomed and rain poured. The weather was violent, but it wasn't suppose to. Was father upset? What should I do?

"No time to waste," Chiron spoke up. "I think you should all get packing."

I stepped out from where I was and made a mad dash for the exit wanting to know what I could do. Maybe I'll ask Lord Apollo for help.

**Chapter done! Finally Ookami the chapter we've been waiting for! So yea review the answer for my top authors note I just need to know badly and if I get enough things then you'll see a new fresher kind of Ookami. Aha**

**ONCE AGAIN HAPPY BDAY SUGOI ILY (AS A FRIEND!) don't let anything ruin your day!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS ;D)**

**-OoKaMi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Writers block...75% erased...MUST CONTINUE TO NEW SONGS AND WATCH NEW ANIME! Gah this summer wasn't like how I planned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I waited by Thalia's tree and kinda leaned on ''her'' while waiting for the satyr and Percy. I was extremely bored on how long they took.

"Thalia," I whispered while holding onto my backpack strap, "your brother just acts like you, but more of a child.."

"Who acts more like a child?" A voice called out. I turned around and saw Skylar walking up the hill with a smile, "I gotta talk with you."

"About what?" I questioned.

"Its about your quest and something personal." Skylar explained while taking a seat at the base of Thalia's tree and leaning against her. In my head I could see Skylar leaning against Thalia back to back.

"Okay," I replied still leaning against the tree, "tell me the questions."

"Are you okay going on this quest even though you have someone that can not trust you well?" he asked curious.

"Of course!" I lied.

Skylar looked at me thoughtfully before shrugging. I sighed in relief and looked behind him. I saw Percy climbing up the hill with Grover.

"I shoul-" I cut him off.

"What personal things did you want to talk to me about?" I asked quickly.

"Its nothing now." He smiled before going down the hill.

I looked at his direction before looking at the two- I mean one boy and one goat boy coming up the hill. They waved in my direction and I just waved back a little.

Chiron was already down the hill with Argus, the man with many eyes. I looked over at Percy and he was eying Argus. I guess he was trying to figure out what Grover said about him.

"This is Argus," Chiron told Percy. "He will drive you to the city and,er,well keep eye on things."

I heard running from behind. I was prepared when I had my hand on my dagger and when we all turned around, Luke was running towards us with what looked like basketball shoes. Hermes?

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you!"

I blushed around Luke. This seemed to be new to me ever since I lost them in New York then Percy finding me. Yea..

"I just wanted to say good luck," he told Percy. "And um I thought you could use these?"

He handed Percy the sneakers. Percy examined them and he had this brief look of relief. All of this is new to him and I'm guessing these were normal type of shoes.

"Maia!" Luke shouted.

White bird wings sprouted from the heel. Percy freaked and dropped them.

"Awesome!" Grover exclaimed.

I zoned out their conversation and I only focused on Percy. I frowned at the sight of him.

Its not because I hate him, but because I left him with his step-dad, Gabe Ugliano. I felt a pang of anger in me because of how stupid I was. I didn't inform Percy of his heritage at all and I left him with..with...with a drunken old guy! I'm a Daughter of Athena and I can't even think!

I felt a small pressure on me. I came back to reality and saw Luke hugging me. Hugging me! I was red enough as it is, but now!

Percy looked at me when Luke was gone. He had this small grin on his face, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not." I countered and stomped off to the SUV that waited for us. I got inside and just watched Percy and Grover along with Chiron.

Grover was flying all over the place and before Percy could even get his friend Chiron stopped him. Of course I couldn't tell what they were saying so I just closed my eyes to relax and wait for the coming obstacles in our way.

_I'm so stupid..._

**Yea I know bad, but give me some slack! I have writers block...so yea I am trying my best to get over it so please no flames right now...and I apologize for it being short.**

**Please Review.**

**-Ookami**


End file.
